A Love for Botany
by CelestialxMoonxRose2
Summary: Serena and Mina are both biology majors. They both have to take botany with a weird professor and to top it off, their lab tachnician is Darien, a man to full of himself. Not good with reviews. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Botany

"Botany! I can't believe that we have to take botany this year!" Serena eyes went wide as she stared at her new college itinerary. She sighed as she folded the paper and put it in her folder. 'What did I do to be punished with such luck?'

"Hey Darien!" Rita hugged the living out of him as he walked through the door. Rita was one of Darien's co-workers and close friends.

"Rita," Darien said with a smile but didn't hug back, that was never his thing and to his day he always wondered why Rita kept insisting on hugging him. "It's nice to see you too, but can you please let me breath?"

"Darien you are such an asshole sometimes! You never show one single act of kindness." Rita complained as she let him go.

"Of course I do, did I not smile?" Darien replied with one eyebrow raised.

"That doesn't count" Rita pouted.

Darien rolled his eyes and made his way to his office. As he entered he turned on the light and began looking around for whatever was new in his office.

'New semester…..' Darien's thoughts trailed away when he saw that his official itinerary was sitting on his desk. He picked it up with a small sigh as he hoped that they hadn't tossed him around too much. As he read his eyes went wide.

"SHIT!! RITA!! There is no way in hell that this is real!" Darien walked to Rita's office, paper in hand. He opened the door making it slam against the wall.

"Good God Darien! What's the matter?" Rita asked as she jumped from her chair.

"Can you explain to me how come I'm stuck with the botany labs?" Darien asked furiously.

"Well," Rita began with a small smile and nervously "you see everyone has done it, and, well, it's only fair that you do it this time."

After explaining, Rita offered him a smile. Bad idea.

"Sure, go ahead, smile about it. I will even dare myself to think that you find this amusing. Leave the poor lamb in the hands of the wolf." With that Darien turned around and shut the door with a slam.

Mina sat beside a very upset Serena in the cafeteria reading her new social science book. She looked up to Serena as she turned the page.

"Are you still pissed about botany?" Mina asked as she marked her spot in the book, and set it down on the table. "Come on Sere, it can't be that bad. I mean we are both taking the class together." Mina gifted Serena with a smile.

"Leave it to you to look for a silver lining. I know that you are trying to cheer me up Mina, but I can't see myself in the hands of that horrible botany professor and to put the icing on the cake it's at seven thirty in the morning and the lab right after lunch time." Serena said with a pout.

As both girls just sat there in silence Mina's cell phone began to ring. Serena reached for it.

"Hey Amy!" Serena said with glee. "How are things going in your world?"

"Things are good, and you?" Amy asked with the same amount of glee, but in an instant regretted asking the question.

"Well…" Serena began "I have to take botany class with none other than professor Tomoe. You know what that means, right? I have to take a class with the lunatic that sleeps with the plants in his room."

"Oh, come on Serena, it's just a rumor." Amy said to try and clam her friend down, but it was no use.

"A RUMOR! Have you seen the guy? He looks the type that went to college in the hippie era and he is still there."

"What time is the class?" Amy asked.

"At one"

"Really? Where are you?"

"We are in the cafeteria."

"Oh, well I suggest you run if you don't want to be late."

Serena looked at her watch. "Amy we'll call you later." Serena hung up the phone and grabbed all of her belongings.

"We are late Mina." Serena said as she put away packed her itinerary in her bag.

Mina smiled "Some things will never change, will they meatball head?"

Professor Tomoe had begun his class around fifteen minutes before both, Serena and Mina walked through the door laughing.

"Hello there, ladies. Have a seat, please." Professor Tomoe gave each of the girls a smile. A very big and very scary smile. He was standing by his desk and alongside him stood a very perplexed Darien.

'How can they enter a classroom laughing like that, but above all be late on the first day of class?' He asked himself as the girls walked across the room for the only remaining seats.

Mina and Serena searched for the nearest seats but none other than the back of the room were available. They sat down quickly before the professor could change his mind about being nice to them. As they did, Serena could feel a pair of eyes watching her. She looked around searching for them, and then she found them. The most gorgeous pair of deep blue eyes she could imagine.

"Ok class, this here" Tomoe interrupted Serena's thoughts about Darien's eyes. "is Darien. He will be our lab technician for the whole semester. Anything you need that has to do with this class and lab you have to let him know. So I suggest you take down his number and be nice to him because there is a grade that depends on him and this lab." Darien nodded his head and gave the class a very forced smile.

"He is hot." Serena whispered to Mina.

"Nah, not my type." Mina whispered back.

"Ladies is there a problem?" Darien asked eyebrows raised "Anything you want to share with the class?"

'These two are going to have a hard time here.' Darien thought as Mina and Serena both shook their heads.


	2. Chapter 2

Darien wrote his phone number on the board

Darien wrote his phone number on the board. Mina and Serena stored it in their cell phones.

"The reason why I am giving you my phone number is because you will need it for when you have to work in the lab outside class hours. I know you are all thinking that it won't be necessary, but you will work plenty outside class hours. Also be advised that there will never be a student in this lab without my knowledge. Another thing, this lab has a dress code. Long pants, closed toe shoes, and shirts that have no low necks or revealing designs. Neither, the professor or I are going to fall for that. Also you need the lab coat, if you don't have it you are not welcomed in this classroom."

Serena looked around for everyone's faces to see if any one else was as surprised as her.

'Doesn't anyone else find it depressing?' Serena asked herself as she registered no sign of emotion in the other student's faces. She sighed as the thought of resignation crossed her mind.

'If you can't beat them join them Serena.' She mentally kicked herself so she decided to pay attention.

"Lets begin with the first experiment." Darien said as he grabbed a group of small envelopes from a box. "I will give each table one envelope, which contains seeds. You will plant one seed per jiffy pod you see in the middle of the tables."

Mina looked at the jiffy pile reluctantly. 'There is no way in hell that she was getting her hands dirty.

"Now," Darien kept explaining as he passed the envelopes around. "you have to make sure that you make good friends with all of the people sitting at your table. They will be your lab group from now till the end of the semester."

Mina took a good look at the only other person that was sitting at her table. A boy with huge, round glasses and, apparently, no taste in clothes. 'Good God how had he been allowed out of the house by the fashion police.'

Serena did a double take on the boy, yet she gave him kudos for trying. He wasn't out of style, he was just color blind, apparently. He was wearing a red shirt and some yellow, short dickies, but what really killed her where the green sneakers. 'God forbid I ever go color blind.' With that in mind she gave him the biggest smile she could.

"Hi, I'm Serena." She extended her hand at him.

"I'm Melvin" he said in a quiet voice.

Mina was still in shock, but she played her part and exchanged some words and phone number with Melvin. The boy looked older than a freshman would normally look. 'It wouldn't hurt to ask.'

"What year are you Melvin?"

Melvin looked at her quizzically. No one had ever paid much interest in what his existence was about.

"I am a junior year." Melvin answered quietly.

"Why do you speak so softly? Are you afraid of something?" Mina asked with concern.

"Don't know"

Serena wasn't involved in the conversation for she was to busy trying to listen to the conversation that was happening in the front of the classroom. A boy named Seiya was sitting in the table in front of theirs. The professor was talking about how he had to take two different classes with him. Serena felt sorry for him. Taking two classes with the same professor meant that he would have to make twice the effort to impress him.

"Serena?" Mina tapped Serena's shoulder "We need you here on earth again."

Serena turned her head towards Mina and smiled.

"Sorry about that Mina. I was thinking about something. What's the matter?"

"We have to plant seeds in jiffy pods. I don't think that I have to explain to you that there is no way on earth that I am getting my hands dirty." Mina said as she showed Serena her hands.

Serena rolled her eyes at Mina. "Can you please explain to me why is it that you are here? I mean you don't touch anything that disgusts you. So, how are you going to deal with the dissection of all those little animals that we have to open in zoology?"

"I'll deal with it when the time comes." Mina answered with a smile.

"Is there a problem ladies?" Darien asked.

"It's just that I don't want to get my hands dirty." Mina answered, half expecting Darien to understand.

Darien gave a small chuckle "Oh, so you will be getting your first F next week when we go out into the garden so we can transfer the seedlings there." He waited for Mina's reaction.

Mina's eyes went wide 'Garden? No one that had taken botany before had mentioned anything about a garden. Those bastards.'

"She is just joking" Serena jumped in to safe her friend.

"Well look at the time. Class is over, we will resume this on Wednesday. Oh and by the way, those seeds need to be in the jiffy pods before you leave the classroom." Professor Tomoe said as he organized his things and began towards the door.

"Oh, and Darien," Tomoe said as he turned the door handle "it's going to be such a pleasure to work with you this semester."

Darien's blood boiled. It was no secret that Tomoe was gay. Not only gay, he was a very horny and old gay man. Yep, the rest of the technician team was vetoed from his life.

"Serena?" Darien called her over with his hand.

Serena walked towards him. "What?" She offered him a smile.

"I suggest that if you want to pass this class you pull your act together." Darien said as he turned for the door, leaving Serena stunned.

"Wonder what bit him in the ass."


	3. Chapter 3

Serena was drivin her mini SUV

Serena was driving her mini SUV. Mina, of course was sitting in the passenger seat checking out a guy that was walking by.

"Serena! Check out that guy's ass!" Mina shouted as she began to roll down the window.

"Mina! If you scream something at him I swear that I will kill you, and get rid of the body." Serena shouted as she rolled up the window.

"Aww c'mon Serena, have some fun." Mina pouted as she reached for the window's power button.

"Don't you dare! Have some dignity woman!" Serena pressed the window lock button.

"Oh look, isn't that the guy that sits in the front table in the botany lab?" Mina pointed at the guy walking on the sidewalk in the direction of the front gate. Serena nodded and rolled down her window,

"Hey Seiya, do you want a ride? Where are you headed?" Serena asked as she stopped the car.

Seiya looked at both girls quizzically. He had seen them before in his botany lab, but he had found both girls out of place there. 'Oh well, it won't kill me to socialize' Seiya smiled.

"If you could take me to my car that would be nice." Seiya walked to Serena's car, and got in the backseat. "Hey, I know that you have my name but I don't think I have yours." Seiya said as Serena accelerated the car.

"I'm Serena" Serena said as she pointed to herself. Mina jumped in,

"I'm Mina, how are you?"

Seiya began to analyze both girls, very bad habit. They looked nice, but still that first impression of them sort of threw him off. The fact that Darien sure as hell didn't approve of them made him judge too. Darien had talked to him, and told him that Serena was not the type of friend that he needed. Then again when had he ever paid attention to Darien? He decided to give both girls a chance.

"So Serena where are you from?" Seiya asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked quizzically as she glanced at her rearview mirror to se him.

"I mean, what town are you from?" Seiya fixed his question a little.

"Well I'm not from around here if that's what you want to know. I drive all the way here from Tokyo along with Mina on Sundays." Serena offered Seiya a warm smile.

"Oh, so you girls rent an apartment like me?" Seiya asked excitedly as he moved to sit between the two front seats.

"Oh look at that guy's ass!!" Mina shouted as Serena was about to turn.

"Oh damn, Mina your right" Seiya exclaimed.

Both girls looked at each other. Had they heard right? Did Seiya just say that Mina was right about some guy's ass?

"Umm Seiya," Serena began with some fear in her voice; she didn't want to push the wrong button.

"Oh you girls didn't know? I'm gay." Seiya said with a smile.

Serena sighed "No need to explain, it became obvious about five seconds ago."

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "Do you by any chance hang out with Darien?" He asked. He had to. There was only one person, in his life so far, who would make a comment like that, and it was Darien Chiba. Ever since day one Darien had always proved to be too full of himself and that he dominated three languages, English, Japanese and sarcasm.

Serena looked at Seiya through the rearview mirror with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well if you paid attention to Darien at all in the class, you should have noticed that he is a bit of and asshole and he knows sarcasm very well." Seiya explained "and you are very sarcastic yourself."

"You think that's sarcastic?" Mina asked as she turned and faced him "Wait till you see her talking to someone that ticks her off. Sarcasm is Serena's middle name."

"Mina please! You are exaggerating. I don't even know what sarcasm is." Serena smiled evilly.

A few minutes later, to Darien's dismay, the three of them had become friends as if they knew each other from a long time.

"So Darien, how was the first botany class of the semester?" Rita asked as she walked into Darien's small cubicle office.

Darien's back was towards her and he made no attempts to change that. There was no way in hell that he was going to talk to her. How could she, his friend since day one in this crappy job, have permitted that they place him in the botany lab.

"Are you going to ignore me for the rest of the day? You are being a baby you know. He won't do anything to you and besides you exaggerate too much." Rita reached for the chair and turned it so she could get Darien to face her.

"Fine, I'll talk to you." Darien sighed in resignation. "Have you ever heard of a girl named Serena Tsukino? I think she took general biology last semester." Darien asked.

"Serena? Yes, she used to be in one of my labs. She is a bright one, sort of lazy, and she seems a tad bit too cheery for this mayor." Rita said as she sat on Darien's desk.

"I never noticed that I had an extra chair in this cubicle." Darien said with a straight face. Rita rolled her eyes.

"I get it." Rita got down from the desk. "You really need to stop being so sarcastic about everything. I hear that it scares away women. In my personal opinion, I wouldn't date a guy that only speaks sarcastically."

"Sarcasm is a way of life." Darien said with a smile.

"Being a very lonely bachelor is too, so I've heard." Rita said she left the office.

Darien sat at his desk staring at his computer screen for a while. He thought about Serena. Rita was right; she did seem a bit out of place in the classroom. He decided to put aside anymore thoughts about Serena. She would just have to buckle up and get ready for the wild ride that being in botany was going to be.

Tomoe sat at his desk in his office. He had a picture of Darien in one of his top drawers. He took it out without anyone noticing. He had a soft spot for the man. Darien's dark hair, deep blue eyes, well built body etc. made Tomoe's heart skip a beat when he saw him. Tomoe was deep in thought when a secretary interrupted him.

"Professor?" the young secretary stood behind Tomoe waiting for him to turn around.

"Yes?" Tomoe turned around.

"The department's director just called to inform that you have been released of your afternoon class. They hired a new professor, Andrew Furuhata, and they asked if you could meet up with the professor and the director at three today?"

Tomoe's mood changed completely. Another professor? No one had consulted him about this decision.

"Tell them I will be there." Tomoe waved the secretary to leave.

Sorry I have taken so long to update…..I hope you like the story so far….I want to let wiccarianmoongoddess know that the next chapter is going to be for her because this one is for our best friend Luis……luv ya!

'


	4. Chapter 4

Andrew Furuhata sat in one of the green chairs that stood in front of the biology department's director,

Andrew Furuhata sat in one of the green chairs that stood in front of the biology department's director, Mrs. Patricia Haruna, sat behind the desk smiling at the new and very hot professor.

"We have to wait for Professor Tomoe to arrive." Mrs. Haruna mentioned as she eyed some papers on her desk.

"Well, maybe we could use this time to talk about why I can't teach the theory class?" Andrew asked as he ran his hands through his hair.

'Good God, he is GORGEOUS!!' Mrs. Haruna thought to herself as she tried really hard to keep her lady like posture. "Well, that is a bit complicated to explain; you see, Tomoe's major course is Botany. The fact that you are here will have him pissed for starters, but we cannot afford having him with an extra class. That is why you are here."

Andrew let what Haruna had just said sink in for a moment. He was offered the job because they could not afford Tomoe having an extra class, not because he was a good option. Well that sure as hell left a lot to be desired of this college. After analizing the situation, he opted for smiling and not protesting. He'll get them back later.

After a few minutes a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." Haruna said as she straightened up in her chair.

Tomoe opened the door and closed in without saying 'good afternoon'. He sat on the chair and did not even glance at Andrew.

'Looks like an asshole,' Andrew thought

"What is this? You bring in a kindergardener to do my job?" Tomoe asked Haruna with prima donna attitude.

"talks like and asshole…"

"He is a very good professor…" Haruna began.

"How are you so sure about that? How do you know that he is not going to ruin my students. Allow them to pass easily. Look at him, he could easily be persuaded by any girl!"

"he is an asshole!"

" Well you could easily be persuaded by a guy, but no one has complained" Haruna spat. "The decision is final. He is taking over your afternoon lab classes and for his sake you shall communicate through Darien. Good day."

Tomoe stood from his chair and left.

"Welcome to the biology department, buckle up it is going to be a bumpy ride." Haruna said as she dismissed Andrew.

Darien looked at the memo that had been left on his desk.

"Wonder who opened my office door and left it here?" he asked himself as he picked it up. The memo read:

Memo:

To: Darien Chiba

From: Mrs. Patricia Haruna Biology Department Director

This is to inform you that as of today the new professor, Andrew Furuhata, will be taking over the afternoon botany labs that belonged to professor Tomoe. You will have to keep both professors up to date with each other about the happenings in each section.

Thank you,

Patricia Haruna

Darien thanked the gods for his luck. That meant that he would be only see Tomoe in the morning and only twice a week. This called for a celebration. Now the other matter at hand, Andrew Furuhata, where had he heard that name before? Darien searched his mental archives on it for a minute 'Nope, nothing pops up.'

"Good morning Darien! I assume that you have already heard the best of news." Rita asked cheerfully as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, and what is so great about the news? He is probably an asshole. Name sounds familiar though." Darien replied and took a sip from his coffee cup.

"Of course it sounds familiar, Andrew graduated with you, remember?" Rita sighed "I really don't know what is going on in your head, but whatever it is you need to fix it."

"My head is fine Rita, you are the one that has a problem with my existence nowadays." Darien said as he sat down on his chair.

"Okay, that still doesn't justify that you are becoming a negative, lonely man. Not to mention sarcastic." Rita said as she again sat down on Darien's desk.

"I think I remember taking that extra chair out yesterday." Darien said as he turned on his computer.

"Darien! You see? You are becoming a bore. I'm not even sure if a should ask you if you want to celebrate that fact that you freed yourself from Tomoe in the afternoons." Rita sighed once more as she got down from the desk.

"I'm not sure I wan to celebrate with someone who thinks I'm a bore." Darien turned his chair towards the computer.

"Fine, go celebrate with someone else." Rita stormed out of the small office.

Serena woke up with the ringing sound of her cellphone.

"Who could be calling at this ungodly hour?" She reached for her phone and answered with a very sleepy voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Serena? I have great news!"

'They better be if you are calling at this hour' Serena thought as she sat up in her bed.

"What?"

"There is a rumor going around that the department replaced our lab professor, you know Tomoe, with a new one called Furuhata. So since there is a name we can assume that it's true." Melvin sounded estatic.

"Well those are great news. Tomoe is an ass. Now if they would replace Darien collage would be a better place." Serena smiled evilly.

"Why? Darien is pretty good." Melvin sounded confused.

"You wouldn't understand."

"If you say so" Melvin decided not indulge anymore.

"Umm, Melvin I'll see you later at collage. I have to get ready."

"Okay, bye."

Serena hung up and decided to wake up Mina who was sleeping in the other room.

"MINA!!" Serena shouted as she opened the door. Unlike Serena, Mina always slept like a log. Serena walked to Mina's bed and shook her. She waited a moment yet Mina kept sleeping.

"You would think that she would be over that sleeping like a log phase, but no, out of all the people I could have shared and apartment with I get stuck with the one that will probably sleep through the fire, earthquake and the storm." Serena said to herself as she grabbed the glass of water the Mina had on her nightstand. She threw the cold water on Mina's face.

"SERENA!! What did you do that for?" Mina asked as she sat up in her bed with water dripping from her face.

"Well I tried waking you up the drier way, but that didn't work." Serena answered as she threw Mina the towel that was hanging on Mina's desk chair. "Melvin woke me up, he had the greatest of news." The last sentence grabbed Mina's attention. If there was something that she loved more than shopping, it was being nosy.

"Do tell." Mina said as she got out of her bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Well apparently, Tomoe was replaced by a new professor, Furuhata, but only his lab classes."

"I hope he is good looking." Mina commented as she turned the shower on.

"That's all you could think of? Is there any time of day that you are not thinking about boys? If there is please let me know, that way I don't waste my word when you are in boyland." Serena began brushing her teeth.

"You are mean. There are other thoughts in my head. Sure it's mostly boys in here, but that doesn't mean anything." Mina replied from inside the shower.

Andrew sat in the chair of the cubicle-office that the department assigned for him. He had a relatively brand new computer and a few botany books stacked in a small bookshelf.

"Okay Andrew, you need to keep this place organized." He chuckled to himself "These people have been reading the wrong definition for office in the dictionary."

"Yes, they are but don't complain as long as they pay the bills." Darien stood at the door of the small cubicle office. Andrew turned to greet his visitor. "Welcome to the department, name's Darien Chiba." Darien extended his hand towards Andrew.

"I remember you." Andrew shook Darien's hand. "We graduated together. So you stuck around here, huh?" Andrew asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it was supposed to be temporary, but I guess I liked it too much, and like I said before, it pays the bills." Darien replied. "Anyways, I'm here to let you know that I am the man you need to talk to before all the lab classes. You can't do anything in the lab without my consent. Even if you are the professor, that is my lab and I intend on keeping it that way. Also, I am the man that will actually save you, lucky you might I add, from seeing Tomoe's face, unlucky me."

"You don't have to put up with him if you don't want to." Andrew offered

"Don't bother, no one has bothered before, why should you?" Darien rolled his eyes.

'It's settled, this college has two types of people, mean assholes and nice assholes.' Andrew debated in his head. "Okay, so I'll let you know if I need something from Tomoe." With that Andrew turned to face his computer, hopefully Darien would get the hint that he was being dismissed.

On the other hand, Andrew hadn't finished turning his chair when Darien was already out the door.

Serena was half asleep on her desk, her head propedp up by her hand so Tomoe wouldn't notice. She was only a few minutes away from dreamland.

"…and so that is how …" Tomoe was giving out his lecture.

Mina was actually asleep on her desk, and unfortunately for her Tomoe noticed.

"Mina, how was the organisms that lived in the water able to survive if there was nothing else around?" Tomoe asked

Seiya watched as his new friend got grilled. He couldn't do anything.

Silence. Dead silence.

"Mina?" Tomoe asked again this time patience was out the window.

Serena eyes went wide. She wanted to poke her friend, but she couldn't since Mina was sitting behind her. So she figured plan b should work.

"They fed off of the bottom of the ocean where the hot water "vents" could be found." Serena offered with security in her voice.

"How so?" Tomoe asked defiantly and with annoyance in his voice.

"Well, what they needed was provided by whatever it was that came out of these holes"

"Why is that, MINA?" Tomoe poked Mina hard on her back.

"Huh? What? What's going on?" Mina woke up disiorented.

"What's going on is that you fell asleep during my class, are you dying?" Tomoe asked with mock in his voice.

"No, but…" Mina was about to reply, but Tomoe interrupted her.

"Just know that the next time that I see you sleeping in my class I won't be this nice about it." Tomoe then looked at Serena "As for you Serena, don't ever try to pull a stunt like that one again."

Tomoe decided to get back to the rest of the students. "I have an announcement. For all of you students that were taking my afternoon labs, you will now have a new lab professor. He is very young, and he probably doesn't know his roses from his daisies, but no matter, if the department put him there then there he shall stay. Now be assured that I could care less if he teaches well of not you still have to know everything for the tests, no matter what." He looked about the classroom. Trying to read each face. "That is all for today, you may leave."

"I can't believe that you would actually fall asleep in his class." Seiya said to Mina as the three of them walked towards the science building.

"I know, I'm sorry but I can actually say that I was bored to sleep." Mina sighed "What's done is done."

Serena laughed.

"You think it's funny?" Mina asked Serena with shock.

"No, I find it hilarious. You have managed to get on the guy's nerve in less that the first month of classes. That's actually a record."

Seiya gave Serena a questioning look.

"Don't you know? Mina has the ability to get on peoples nerves without even trying. Call it a gift, if you may." Serena offered Mina a big 'I didn't do it smile'. Mina pouted and turn her nose up in the air.

The three of them kept walking and laughing. On the way they met up with Melvin. By the time they reached the classroom they sounded like a fifty people crowd.

"Hey! Have some respect. You just entered the science building so shut up." Serena winced at the sound of that voice.

"Well, it's not surprising that Serena is behind this." Darien kept walking down the hall towards them. "So, Seiya did you hear that you have a new professor?" Darien asked as he reached for the classroom door to unlock it.

"Umm, yes. We all heard about it." Seiya answered shyly.

"I didn't ask for anyone else."

Serena sighed and rolled her eyes. Darien caught it. "Do you have a problem?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Serena was ready to insult him, but she was interrupted by the arrival of Andrew.

"Is there a problem?" Andrew asked as he looked from Serena to Darien and back.

Needless to say Mina was in a very catatonic state. In her mind she had just reached heaven, and man was it good.

Darien continued to his duty while Serena shook her head softly. Everyone entered the classroom slowly leaving Serena and Mina behind.

"Serena, pinch me." Mina pulled Serena's arm and gave her puppy eyes. Serena smiled at her friend and did her the favor.

"Happy?" She asked as she opened the now closed door.

"Very" Mina followed her friend in.

Darien was sitting in the first row of lab tables. As Serena walked in he watched cautiously. 'That pink shirt looks so good on her today.' Darien smiled inwardly 'Wait what? Did I just say that Serena looks good in that shirt? Darien what's wrong with you? Snap out of it.' By now He was staring intently at Serena.

Mina elbowed Serena and then leaned in. "Umm, don't look now, but Darien is staring at you." She whispered.

Serena quickly met Darien's stare and glared at him until he took his eyes of her. Darien got up and left the classroom mentally kicking himself.

Sorry I have taken so long to update….College has me by the neck….Hope you are enjoying the story so far…..


End file.
